cyber_monster_cheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
WPE instructions
Introduction Winsock Packet Editor (WPE) is a packet sniffing and editing tool. Although it is most popularly used for cheating in online games, it can also be used to monitor packet activity for non-gaming purposes. Before going into where to get WPE and how to use it, it should be clarified that almost all antivirus software will classify WPE as a virus! However, do not alarmed, if you obtained your copy of WPE from a legitimate source, then it is not an actual virus. The reason why it is classified as one is because it can monitor the incoming and outgoing packet activity of other programs, selectively block packet activity, and send packets on behalf of other programs. Thus, WPE possesses similar capabilities as viruses such as a trojan, but the difference is that WPE does not send anything to anyone unless you tell it to. If you are concerned about the safety of using WPE, do a quick Google search . If you are still concerned then do not continue with this tutorial. Downloading WPE Pro Apparently, no one knows who developed WPE. However, the closest thing that comes to an "official website" for it is http://wpepro.net/ . To download WPE Pro, go to this link . Before you hastily click on the download button, you may wish to temporarily shut down your antivirus protections, since they will most likely detect WPE as a virus and terminate the download. After downloading, extract the files to a folder of your choice. Again, keep the antiviruses off, or the files will disappear! Run WPE PRO.exe (or whatever name it may be, they change it sometimes). If the program opens without any problems then you are all set to go, if not your antivirus is probably still blocking it. Configuring WPE options Before teaching you how to start recording packets, you should learn that WPE has an option to filter some types of packets. Misconfiguring this option may prevent you from finding any packets. To access this option, go to View -> Option. You will see options for Winsock 1.1 by default. For our purpose, it is important to keep Send and SendTo checked. Whether or not Recv and RecvFrom are checked is completely up to you. Another very very important thing to do is to click on Winsock 1.1 under Winsock functions and select Winsock 2.0. This will bring you to the options for Winsock 2.0. Similar to the options for Winsock 1.1, make sure WSASend and WSASendTo are selected. WSARecv and WSARecvFrom are optional. After you correctly configured the options, click OK. Selecting a target program A target program is basically the program that you want to use WPE on to sniff and edit its packets. Since Cyber Monster is a browser game, the target program for us is the browser program. Click Target Program. You will see a list of programs that are running on your computer, choose your browser program. If you are using Google Chrome, the correct program is probably the first chrome.exe on the list. Since there are usually multiple browser exe's running at the same time, you may not find the right one on the first try. If this happens then just select another exe and keep on trying until you find the right one. For instructions on how to know whether you have the right one, read below. Recording packets Once you selected a target program, you may click the Start logging button to start recording packets. Now, go to the game on your browser and let your character walk to somewhere, anywhere! (You can just move your character by a small distance if you wish.) Return to WPE, click on the Stop logging button (the red square) next to the Start logging button. See if you captured any packets. If you did, the number of packets shown in the gauge should be more than 0, and a window should appear within WPE that shows the packets' data. If you captured nothing, then you either have the wrong browser exe targetted or your antivirus is still interfering. Sending packets You don't know what packets to send yet, but let's learn how to send them first. You will learn what to send in the tutorials for the specific cheats. First off, click on the Send tab near the bottom right corner to go to the interface for sending packets. In the send interface, you see a Send packet(s) button, a Stop sending packet(s) button, a Create a new packet button, a Load a list of packet(s) to send button, a Save a list of packet(s) to send button, a Edit selected packet button, a Delete selected packet button, and a Erase the list button. Below is a brief description of what each button does. Send packet(s)? - Calls up a dialogue that prompts you to configure some send options (explained later). The selected packets in your list will be sent once you confirm the options. Stop sending packet(s)? - Enabled during a send session. Stops the send session. Create a new packet? - Calls up a dialogue that prompts you to create a new packet (explained later). Load a list of packet(s) to send? - Calls up a dialogue that prompts you to open a file with spt extension that stores a list of send packets. Save a list of packet(s) to send? - Calls up a dialogue that prompts you to save your current list of send packets as a file with spt extension (you can then load this file later). Edit selected packet? - If you selected a packet in your list, this button will call up a dialogue that prompts you to edit that packet. Delete selected packet? - If you selected a packet in your list, this button will delete that packet from your list. Erase? - Clears all packets in your list. To add packets to your list, you may load a saved list, create a new packet and enter the data, or right click on a captured packet and add it to the list. Filtering packets Additional remark about antiviruses If WPE is not working properly and you suspect that your antivirus is causing it, check if you stil have WpeSpy.dll in your folder. Antiviruses may quarantine or delete that file without you knowing it.